


One Day

by AyraBelle



Series: Wizarding World [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyraBelle/pseuds/AyraBelle
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one day for your life to change.





	

Scorpius heard an owl flying toward his window and looked out, biting back a curse when he saw whose owl it was. His grandfather was writing him again. Ever since he had turned seventeen the previous November, Grandfather Malfoy had written him weekly. Scorpius hadn't responded to a single letter, but it was now February and here was Ignotus on his weekly journey. While each letter varied in wording, the message was always the same. Ignotus dropped off the letter and flew away, accustomed to Scorpius's lack of response. He opened it cautiously; wary of curses or anything that might be waiting for him inside.

 _Scorpius,_  
_You are seventeen now, I have given you more than enough time. It is time you stopped this silly dream of yours and joined the family business. Your father left, so it is up to you to carry on the Malfoy name. I have secured a position for you this summer, a position that will lead to your full-time job at Malfoy Enterprises after you are done with your schooling._  
_I await your response._  
_Lucius Malfoy_

Scorpius didn't bite back the curse this time, as he finished reading he swore eloquently enough that he instinctively ducked from his mother's reaction. His grandfather simply refused to accept that Scorpius didn't want to join Malfoy Enterprises – he wanted to be a Healer. His grandfather said that wasn't what he was born for, that Scorpius _needed_ to take his place as head of Malfoy Enterprises. Scorpius knew better though, he knew that his grandfather didn't approve of the changes that were happening in the Malfoy family – how Scorpius's father worked at the Ministry instead of the family company, the move from Malfoy Manor to a simple home in Godric's Hollow, Scorpius's close friendships with such ilk as Potters and Weasleys, and most of all how he was sorted into Gryffindor. Scorpius figured that his grandfather wanted to use this 'summer position' at Malfoy Enterprises to brainwash Scorpius back into the Malfoy Way.

Caught up in thoughts like this, Scorpius didn't realise what time it was until Al Potter stuck his head into the doorway.

'Scorpius, it's time for lunch – you hungry?'

Casually flipping over the letter so as not to draw attention to it, Scorpius stuck a smile on his face and followed his best mate down to the Great Hall.

Through lunch with his friends, Scorpius did his best to act normal and ignore the knowing looks Rose Weasley gave him. She had cornered him one day the previous year and informed him that he fancied Liza Jacobs. He responded that he knew that fact (he'd fancied her for a while, actually) and that Rose fancied Jason Nott. She couldn't deny that one, but was too shy to approach the Slytherin and therefore contented herself with giving looks to Scorpius that she probably thought were subtle but often had even Al looking at her curiously.

Today, however, Rose only knew half of Scorpius's secret, so her looks didn't cause him as much discomfort as they usually did. On the other hand, Al didn't know about his feelings for Liza but he knew Scorpius well enough to tell that something was wrong. When Rose and Liza left lunch to visit with some of their other friends, Al turned to him.

'Are you alright? You look worried about something.'

Scorpius didn't want to drag Al into his twisted family politics, but Al had been his best mate since their first year and genuinely cared.

'Not here,' Scorpius said, standing to walk back to the common room. Al understood and rose to walk back with him.

Once they were out of anyone's earshot, Al spoke first. 'Did your grandfather's weekly letter arrive?'

Scorpius nodded. 'He didn't even pretend to approve of me being a Healer this time, he said it was a silly dream and he has a spot at Malfoy Enterprises for me for the summer.'

Al shook his head. 'Have you gotten a response from Mrs Black yet?'

'Not yet,' Scorpius replied. His friends Juliet and Jordan Black had a mum who was a Healer at St Mungo's. Scorpius had written her to see if there was any kind of summer work that he could do as a trainee to learn what being a Healer was like.

'Well,' Al continued his train of thought, 'if there is something you can do at St Mungo's then you can write your grandfather and tell him the truth – you've already got a place to work for the summer.'

Scorpius grinned. 'I like the way you think, Al.' The duo talked the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor common room, Scorpius having to duck into the portrait hole. Ever since he had been bitten by a werewolf his first year, Scorpius had been taller than everyone in his year. Some of the now-sixth years had recently closed the gap, but he still stood head and shoulders over most of his friends.

Scorpius claimed his favourite chair by the fire to work on his homework for the afternoon. He slogged through his Charms work with help from Rose, and she took advantage of the situation.

'When are you going to tell her how you feel?' she asked bluntly, glancing at Liza as though Scorpius needed the hint as to whom Rose was referring.

'When you tell Jason how you feel,' was Scorpius's tight response. He didn't want Rose to go off and tell Liza about everything, so he responded with the compromise knowing full well that it would take some time for Rose to fulfill her side of the bargain. Other than the homework, it was a generally lazy Saturday afternoon. Scorpius was about to pack up his things and get dinner when his second owl delivery of the day arrived. This time it was his own owl, back with Mrs Black's response.

'Go ahead without me,' he waved his friends on and opened the letter as he sat back down.

_Scorpius,_  
_Good afternoon! I am doing well, thank you for asking. How are you? I hope this past full moon wasn't too hard on you._  
_St Mungo's does indeed have a volunteer trainee position for students looking to become Healers. I have submitted your name and enclosed a few forms for you to fill out. Please send them back to me so I can turn them in for you._  
_I'm glad that you are considering becoming a Healer. We haven't had many fresh faces recently and can always use more help. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me._  
_I look forward to seeing you over the summer._  
_Jackie Black  
_

Scorpius couldn't help the grin forming on his face – he was going to become a Healer! He quickly gathered his things and moved to his dorm to write on his desk. He had completely filled out one of the three forms and the novelty had not yet worn off - he was going to work at St Mungo's over the summer! He should find Liza and...

Suddenly Scorpius's eyes fell on his grandfather's letter and his lifted spirits came crashing back down. His grandfather was not going to be happy when he heard. Scorpius sank back in his chair, attempting to compose a letter to his grandfather in his mind when the door opened and Liza walked into the room carrying a plate of food – Scorpius could smell the shepherd's pie that was his favourite meal at the castle. He thanked his lucky stars that his bed wasn't an embarrassing mess.

'Hey!' she greeted him. 'You missed dinner, and it was your favourite, so I brought you back some.' She set the plate on his desk, and Scorpius was pleasantly surprised to hear that she knew his favourite meal and had thought to bring some back for him.

She wasn't finished speaking, though. 'Oh, and Rose also told me to tell you that she talked to Jason today during dinner. You should have seen it,' she elaborated. 'She walked over to the Slytherin table like she didn't have a care in the world and they talked and I think he asked her out. They were both beaming enough to transport Spock home.'

Scorpius had been listening to Liza's story in surprise – he hadn't expected that Rose would act so quickly on their earlier conversation – but her 'beaming comment threw him off. She was always making Muggle references, so he assumed this was one of them but he hadn't heard it yet. 'Er, what?'

'Oh, it's from an old Muggle TV show – beaming is basically like Apparition,' she explained.

Scorpius nodded, not entirely sure he understood and expecting Liza to leave but wanting her to stay so he could just look at her. She was wearing her hair down today, so the pink that was always included somewhere in her outfit was incorporated via sparkly scarf. Her teeth, impeccably straight after she got those strange 'braces' off, simply shone when she smiled – he could look at them all day if it wasn't for her eyes. They were brown and always sparkled, whether she was teasing or laughing or simply explaining something he didn't understand.

While Scorpius was making these observations, though, Liza still hadn't left.

'Erm,' she started only slightly awkwardly. 'Rose also said that you had something to ask me – something about my birthday next Tuesday and Hogsmeade next weekend?'

'Did she now,' Scorpius muttered, looking down. 'Well, I dunno what she meant. Thanks for dinner, though.' He turned away, but Liza still didn't leave. Instead, she moved closer to him.

'Are you sure about that?' she asked, and Scorpius saw the hope in her eyes. He knew he shouldn't but she was standing so close and looking up at him with those beautiful eyes so he reached out to cradle her face with his hands and press his lips to hers.

His heart pounded in his ears – he was kissing Liza Jacobs! But he felt her stiffen in surprise so be broke off and backed quickly away.

'Sorry,' he said addressing his desk. 'Go ahead and pretend that never happened.'

Liza surprised him again, though. She seemed to be doing a lot of that this evening. 'Why would I want to do that?'

Scorpius looked at her and explained as though it should be obvious. 'You deserve someone better than me.'

'How could someone be better for me than you are?' Liza asked, looking surprised. Scorpius was glad he wasn't the only one feeling that way this evening.

'Well for starters they wouldn't be a werewolf with a messed up family,' Scorpius replied.

'I've met your family,' Liza retorted. 'They weren't bad. Your mum was very nice, she took me and Rose shopping, remember?'

'You haven't met my grandfather,' Scorpius replied darkly, picking up the letter and showing it to her. 'That's what he thinks of the fact that I want to be a Healer. I get to work at St Mungo's over the summer and I can't celebrate properly because I have to figure out a way to tell my grandfather that he won't be able to brainwash me back into his Malfoy standards.'

'You think I care about all of that?' Liza almost shouted incredulously. 'You can't help who you're related to – just look at Zeren. You aren't Lucius Malfoy, you're Scorpius Malfoy. If you weren't, I wouldn't want to do this so badly,' she continued, putting the letter down and pulling Scorpius's mouth down to hers. Scorpius ran one hand through her hair while the other snaked around her waist to pull her closer. The kiss deepened and they were pressed together when someone the door opened again, causing them to spring apart.

Al stood in the doorway, looking between the two of them with a smirk. 'It's about time,' he said, raising an eyebrow and leaving while closing the door behind him.

Scorpius looked at Liza, who was grinning. 'You're sure you don't mind all of this?' he asked, gesturing vaguely at the letter from his grandfather. When Liza nodded without the slightest hesitation, Scorpius beamed. 'Then how would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?' he asked, taking her hand and pulling her back into his arms.

'It's about time,' she responded with a smile, rising up on her toes to kiss him again.

_Dear Grandfather,_  
_Thank you for your kind offer, but I am going to have to refuse. I've been offered an internship at St Mungo's and will be there all summer. It is not a 'silly dream', Grandfather – this is what I want to do. And, as you pointed out, I am seventeen and so I will decide what's best for my own life._  
_By the way, did you ever hear what happened over the Christmas holiday during my first year? I got bit by a werewolf, and I'm fairly certain the Malfoy Enterprises bylaws clearly state that no 'part-human' may run the company. I suppose that means I can't do it. The ownership shall have to stay in your capable hands._  
_Liza Jacobs, my girlfriend, says hello._  
_-Scorpius Malfoy_

**Author's Note:**

> I has a [tumblr](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
